


Eliot Mortimer Theodosius, First of his Name

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Evil Space Boyfriends, Implied Violence, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Oral, i got so carried away with this, suitors, warning for assholes who cant keep their hands to themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name was Eliot Mortimer Theodosius, First of his Name. And he was a potential suitor for General Hux. </p><p>Kylo was not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliot Mortimer Theodosius, First of his Name

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for Hux to have a suitor he's not interested in and for Kylo to get mad and well the rest is history.

His name was Eliot Mortimer Theodosius, First of his Name.

He was the son of First Order governor Lord Mortimer Ridgewell Theodosius III and his wife, the Good Lady Henrietta Quartermaine-Theodosius. Young, rich and ridiculously spoilt; put on a pedestal by his parents, all because he had been an only child.

The first time he visited the _Finalizer_ was when he joined his father on a diplomatic visit to survey the weapon development program. Hux was leading the tour, professional and conformed as ever as he discussed the basic science behind the ballistics team and how they used their knowledge to further develop new and more efficient weapons.

“So then who was behind the Starkiller disaster?” Eliot had asked, cutting Hux off mid sentence.

Hux’s face flushed briefly but he quickly composed himself. “The incident involving Starkiller Base had nothing to do with technical difficulties. There was an assault—”

Eliot cut him off, laughing brashly. “I’m well aware. It was a joke, General.” He winked discretely and only Hux caught it.

Jerking back, the General cough and turned on his heel. “Yes, anyway, If you’ll follow me.” He beckoned for the group to continue on.

It didn’t take long for Hux to suspect the reason for Eliot accompanying his father on the visit. If the winks and flirtatious comments didn’t give it away, the pleased looks from the other governors certainly did.

A suitor.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

At least, Hux supposed, they chose someone young, younger than he was even. The superior officers easily forgot he was nearly half the age of some of them and was glad he wasn’t being thrust into the arms of some grey, perverse sixty year old man. Yet.

Eliot wasn’t unattractive. _Far from it_. Reasonably tall with light hair and grey eyes. A smile of straight, white teeth. He wore a suit that even Hux thought was too expensive to be practical. Free spirited and proud and overconfident, from a lifetime of being pampered and doted upon. Even during the tour his father would compliment his intelligence when he correctly guessed one thing or another. And whenever Hux generous supplied him with an answer he did not know, he’d thank the General with in a silky tone and a coy smile.

The only issue was Hux _wasn’t interested_.

He hadn’t thought much of marriage, not his own anyway; far too busy with his work and trying to live up to the impossible standards of his father and his predecessors and his fellow superior officers. And how he had to meet the expectations of a future husband or wife? To have a dull, sexless marriage and host dinner parties with fake smiles for the greater good of the Order?

A part of him knew this was coming. Every system that followed the First Order knew his face, and many systems that didn’t follow knew it, too. As a General, he was admired impeccably, by soldiers and citizens alike. It seemed only fitting for him to be thrust into a marriage of convenience. It would strengthen the Order and bring together families.

He could never marry someone like Eliot. As charming and independent as he appeared, the man simply wasn’t interesting. Hux could see straight through him. Hux wanted someone fascinating. Someone who lived a very separate life from his own but who was attuned to his desires (and fetishes). Eliot didn’t seem like the sort of man who was willing to relinquish his power in bed so that was already a rather large turn off. More than anything, Hux got off on _power_ but power some was _willing_ to give him. Someone who needed, and better yet _wanted_ to be put into place. Someone who thrived off praises and approval.

Ridiculously specific and probably how he ended up with the most inane of the Knights of Ren in his bed.

At the end of the tour, while the governors were waiting for their shuttle to be ready, Colonel Leaux yanked Hux aside. “I’m sure you’re aware by now why Lord Theodosius’ son joined the tour.”

Leaux had smug look on his face and Hux wished he could kick it off. The man was insufferable, with a ‘holier than you’ attitude, even in his old age. Well, he wasn’t old. He was the same age as Hux’s father; the two were good friends and Leaux had known Hux since he was a baby. And ever since Hux joined the First Order military, the older man had given him an awful time. It because worse when Hux surpassed him in the ranks.

“A potential suitor, I suppose,” Hux said, doing his best to lace his voice with boredom.

“It will do well for the military division. The Theodosius family is a wealthy one and they are tremendously dedicated to the Order.”

“Then why isn’t their son marrying some Lady or Countess who’s equally as rich?”

“Because, General,” Leaux spoke as if he was addressing a child and Hux loathed it, “young Lord Theodosius specifically requested you. He’s a fan of your passionate speeches.”

“Lucky me,” Hux muttered.

Leaux scoffed at Hux’s reluctance. “It won’t be so bad. I married for convenience.”

“And just how many affairs has your wife had since then?”

Grey brows shot up and Leaux eyed him vehemently. “If I were you, I’d watch your tongue.”

“And if I were you, I’d watch yours,” Hux fired back, looming over the older man. “I think you’re forgetting your rank, _Colonel_. Don’t presume you have power over me just because you when friends with my father when I was a child.”

“You’ll have to marry eventually. You can postpone the inevitable but you can’t stop it entirely.”

Hux gritted his teeth. Leaux was right but like hell he was going to admit it aloud. “I’m going to say farewell to the governors. You are dismissed.”

He stalked away, hardly waiting for the Colonel to reply. Just when he thinks he’s escaped his father, someone just like him comes along.

Clasping his hands in front of him, Hux stood before the governors. “My good sirs, it was an honour to have you visit us today.”

He received various replies of contentment, the men vigorously shaking his hand and inviting him to all the upcoming galas and dinner parties and other social events Hux hated.

Eliot was the last to enter the shuttle because _of course_ he had to be. And even worse, he was lingering. Hux just couldn’t catch a break.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, General,” Eliot said, reaching up to tip Hux’s hat back and grinning.

Hux pursed his lips, pushing his hat back into place. “The pleasure is all mine, my Lord,” he said smoothly.

Eliot hummed, taking on of Hux’s gloved hands in his own. “If it’s all the same to you, you can call me Eliot.” He kissed the back of the General’s hand.

An oddly chivalrous gesture and Hux swallowed a laugh. How typically cliché. Was the man always this flirty or only when he was looking for a husband? Hastily, Hux pulled his hand free, brushing down his coat. “If you’ll excuse me, I have work to return to now. The Order doesn’t run itself.”

“Quite right.” With a nod of his head, Eliot vanished onto the shuttle, the doors hissing shut behind him.

Across the hanger stood Kylo Ren, fists clenched and seething under his helmet.

 _What_ had he just witnessed?

He’d returned from a mission with the some of his fellow Knights and had no clue who that man was or what he was doing on the _Finalizer_ or why he was touching _his_ General. Was Hux having an affair? Well, an affair would imply that he and Hux were in a serious relationship and it would probably anger Hux if he mentioned this. Besides, Hux didn’t seem that interested, thankfully. But Kylo was still confused.

Hux hadn’t caught sight of him, but he was walking in the knight’s direction.

“General Hux,” Kylo said, loud and irate as he stormed over.

Hux turned and met him halfway. For a moment, Kylo swore he saw relief and possibly delight flash in Hux’s eyes but maybe it was just the lighting. “You’re back early. Was the mission a success?”

 “Who was that?” Kylo asked, ignoring Hux’s question.

Hux scoffed. “Apparently a potential suitor.”

Kylo’s eyes widened. “A _suitor_?” He asked in utter disbelief.

“Ridiculous, is it not?” Hux shook his head and patted Kylo’s shoulder. “Anyway, I’m busy. I’ll see you tonight, I’m sure. Oh, and if you could attempt to write a debriefing of the mission... no, never mind, I’ll do it for you later.”

Hux left. How could he just leave after announcing he had suitor? _A suitor!_ No. No, no, no! He didn’t want Hux belonging to _someone else_. He didn’t want Hux’s attention on anyone but himself!

Kylo would not let them go through with this.

*

The second time Eliot visited it was specifically to see Hux.

He arrived unannounced, causing quite the uproar around the ship. He marched across the bridge like he owned the place, searching for someone who could help him find the General. He ended up running into Lieutenant Wilhelm, Hux’s financial manager and unofficial assistant. She raised a perfectly arched brow but knew better than to refuse. She led him to where Hux was called away to.

The General had been helping fix some of the equipment in the training rooms. Having studied both engineering and weapons development, he was fine with getting on his hands and knees to try and fix a problem. He didn’t mind getting dirty; in fact, he found it becoming of a General to deal with things hands on, rather than sitting behind a desk. He told himself that as a leader he would never make his men do something he wouldn’t do him and he has stayed true to that for years now.

Lieutenant Wilhelm cleared her throat dramatically when she reached him. “Sir?”

“Me?” Hux called from under the machinery.

“Yes, General, you,” his Lieutenant replied with an eye roll.

Hux sighed heavily and crawled out from what he was working on, standing and brushing his filthy hands on the rag tucked into his belt. He caught sight of Eliot, finally, and tried to hide his grimace.

“The young Lord Theodosius, sir,” Lieutenant Wilhelm supplied unnecessarily.

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” Hux was a mess; stripped down to his button-up undershirt, sleeves rolled to the elbows, skin speckled with grease. He had a particular nasty smear on his cheek from when he rubbed his face, and there was even some in his hair.

“I believe he wants a private audience with you,” his Lieutenant continued coyly, blood red lips curling into a deliciously amused smile.

“Yes, thank you, Florentine,” Hux said, cutting her off pointedly. He turned to Eliot, contemplating smoothing down his hair. “I apologise for the state I’m in.”

He never felt this self-conscious around Kylo. The younger man didn’t care if his posture slipped or if his hair was messy. (Kylo was one of the few people he ever felt truly comfortable around but he’d never say it aloud, of course.)

“Oh, no, General,” Eliot said with a wave of his hand. “I apologise for showing up unannounced. I just had to see you again.”

Hux smiled thinly. “I’m charmed, my Lord, truly.”

Kylo caught them leaving the room together; the Lord walking too close to the General. Kylo could easily feel the way Hux wanted to shrink back. How he wanted to deny Eliot the permission to continue visiting him. But they were merely thoughts, ones he wouldn’t act upon, lest he face the wrath of the young Lord’s father and his fellow superior officers.

Eliot tried to take his hand at one point but Hux stiffly drew his whole arm away, frowning. “My hands are greasy,” he said lamely.

The young Lord chuckled. “Look at you. So tightly strung,” Eliot purred. “You need someone to help you unwind.”

Hux nearly scoffed but held in it. “And you’re so sure I don’t already have someone for that?”

*

Hux cursed breathlessly, hips stuttering, one hair fisting the mess of dark curls spilling around his crotch.

Kylo was nestled snugly between his legs, the General’s thigh clamped tightly around his shoulders as Hux lay back against the pillows. Hux was close to climaxing and Kylo was doing his very best to swallow as much of Hux as possible – and at this point he was quite the expert – working to please the other man as best as possible. He knew if he did, he’d be greatly rewarded. Hux was _wonderfully_ generous like that.

His fingers dug roughly into Hux’s hips, more possessively than usual. His mind kept wandering back to Eliot, that slime of a suitor. How dare he lay a single finger on Hux? He didn’t deserve that sort of bequest. Hux was akin to a deity, great and terrible. Kylo _understood_ that – he was one of the few who truly, really saw Hux’s potential. So long as there was a breath left in his body he’d make sure his General wasn’t tainted by those too impure for him.

Hux coughed, tugging at Kylo’s hair. “Mm, darling? Could you loosen up before—ah—you crush my pelvis?” His voice broke and he was barely able to push the words past his lips.

Kylo complied, whispering an apology around Hux’s cock, nuzzling into the ginger curls that tickled his nose.

The older man lost his voice once more, conjuring up moans as he jerked his hips against Kylo’s mouth.

He didn’t last much longer, coming with a hitched gasp, thighs tightening around Kylo before falling limp. “Gods... you’re perfect.”

Kylo smiled to himself at the praise. Even Hux agreed no one was better for him than Kylo. His lips left Hux’s prick with a sloppy pop and he crawled on top of the older man, burying his head under Hux’s chin.

Hux rubbed his shoulder lazily. “You wonderful, wonderful boy.” He kissed Kylo’s damp hair.

Kylo let himself be petted, tried not to voice what was on his mind but he couldn’t keep it in long. Hux had to know how he felt.

“I _don’t like_ that Lord.”

Hux’s hand paused, confused at first to what Kylo’s referring to. Then he scoffed. “Neither do I,” he said. “He’s incredibly boring.”

“He’s vile.”

“Oh, calm down, Kylo. He’s harmless.”

 “He’s making you uncomfortable,” Kylo said into Hux’s throat. “I can feel it radiating off you... makes the air feel stale.”

Snorting, Hux braced his forearms against Kylo’s chest, pushing the younger man away. “Then butt out of my business.”

“You let him touch you.”

“Lots of people touch me, Kylo.”

“You know it’s different.”

Hux groaned, throwing his pillow at Kylo. “Why do you care?”

Kylo caught the pillow and hugged it to his chest sulkily, falling against the mattress. “I don’t.”

“If I were to get married,” Hux said, slow and serious, “you wouldn’t be able to stop it. Trust me when I say nobody marries for love in the Order.”

“I’m not a part of the Order,” Kylo sniffed.

Hux cocked a brow. “And I’m not marrying _you_.”

It really shouldn’t have offended Kylo as much as it did. He knew that regardless of what Hux wanted – and maybe he wanted to marry Kylo _just a little bit_ – he would put his work and dedication to the Order first, always and forever. Kylo didn’t mind being second, so long as he was the only second Hux ever had. If he ended up resembled some mistress the General had on the side, used for nothing more than a decent fucking, he was going to go mad... madder – and probably murder Hux himself. If Kylo couldn’t have him...

“Look, I don’t want to fight over this; it’s absurd.” Hux shook his head wearily. “You make everything so fucking _domestic_.”

 “You know I’m yours,” Kylo said, eyes downcast. “You know that and you know I’d do whatever you ask of me. I’d serve my beating heart on a platter if you only asked. Will you tell me you’re mine?”

“I’m having a shower,” Hux muttered, climbing out of bed.

*

The third time Eliot visited it was actually arranged beforehand.

A date, of sorts. Hux politely refused to have dinner but allowed for the young Lord to visit after his shift finished. They strolled the hallways of the upper floors, admiring the view the large panes of windows gave them.

And they had no idea Kylo Ren was watching them from above.

“I always knew I was going to marry for convenience,” Eliot mused when they ceased in their walking, staring out at the glittering ocean of stars.

“I never gave marriage a thought,” Hux muttered.

That made Kylo frown. A lie. He knew Hux had contemplated the idea of marriage from time to time. He had wondered what it would be like to marry Kylo, if the Supreme Leader would allow it (probably not, Hux thinks) and if Kylo would say yes (almost definitely, Kylo thinks).

But as if a marriage would change anything between them. They’d still fuck and argue and work and argue and fuck. The only different would be their matching wedding bands. Silver, if Kylo got the choice, but he’d leave all that up to Hux.

“I suppose you don’t want a large ceremony?” Eliot asked with an arched brow. “You’d wanna get right back to work and all that.”

“I haven’t said yes,” Hux said very sharply and Kylo felt his knees weaken. He loved it when Hux used that powerful tone of voice (but he only wanted it Hux to direct it at him).

Eliot snickered, rolling his grey eyes. “But are you really going to say no—to my father? And to Colonel Leaux?”

Hux sneered. “I can try.”

“It won’t be so bad...I can guarantee you the sex will be great,” Eliot hummed, resting his hand on Hux’s hip and for a moment all Kylo could see was red.

How. Dare. He.

Hux coiled back slightly but kept his feet firmly planted. “You’re so sure?” He asked with a smirk. He found it immensely doubtful anyone could top Ren.

Kylo Ren agreed with that statement entirely and wanted nothing more than to throw that infuriating man into space without an oxygen mask– and Hux along with him if he was going to just egg the man on like that. He wasn’t actually _considering_ marrying this swine, was he?

“I could give you an example right now, if you’d like?” Eliot crowded Hux against the wall.

Thinking fast, Kylo jumped to his feet. He whipped out his saber, igniting it and frantically looking around to find something to destroy. He opened a nearby panel of electrical wires. And began to hack away at them.

The effect was immediate; the lights shutting down and emergency power washing everything in a red glow, alarms sounding.

Kylo had never seen Hux looked so relieved. Good.

Hux excused himself quickly, meeting up with a few officers who were running over with panicked expressions.

Kylo smiled to himself. Now to deal with Eliot Mortimer Theodosius, First of his Name, son of First Order governor, Lord Mortimer Ridgewell Theodosius III and his wife, the Good Lady Henrietta Quartermaine-Theodosius.

*

The fourth time Eliot visited it wasn’t exactly Eliot but rather his severed hand.

And it wasn’t visiting; it was being shown to the superior officers as evidence. They found the young Lord’s unconscious body in the Theodosius manor, slowly bleeding out. The hand was found on General Hux’s desk, a rose clenched in the fist. Theatrically romantic, in a gruesome way. They didn’t find it before Eliot went into surgery and, well, he ended up with a prosthetic hand and never wanted to see his original one again.

Hux looked at the hand, the same hand that touched him, oh, so, suggestively and the tiniest part of him was glad. The rest of him was fucking furious because he knew _exactly_ who did it.

“Someone is conspiring against you, General,” Colonel Leaux said, giving Hux a look that showed he knew _exactly_ who did it as well.

“He wasn’t very popular with his people,” Hux said, eyes firm. “This could have been done by anyone.”

“Yes, it could have,” Leaux agreed. “But it _wasn’t_ just anyone.”

Hux confronted Kylo in his quarters later on.

“You wretched little brat, have you any idea what you’ve done?” Hux snarled, throwing his hat on the ground with unnecessary force. “This is a fucking nightmare. I dread to think how the council is going to deal with this.” His eyes widened in panic. “Oh, fuck, what are his _parents_ going to say?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kylo said.

Hux’s eye twitched and he turned three shades darker. “I _know_ it was you, you bastard!”

“He’s not dead. He’s just missing a hand. Now he’ll think twice before he touches things that don’t belong to him.”

Hux covered his face with his hands, groaning miserably. “Oh, Gods oh, Gods, this is hell. Utter, utter hell...”

Kylo padded over to the General, slipping his arms around his thin waist.  “Are you _really_ mad?” He asked, his lips curved against Hux’s tightly clenched jaw.

Hux snagged his fingers through Kylo hair, roughly yanking his head back. Kylo gasped, eyes fluttering and smile widened as he exposed his throat, head falling back completely. “I’m furious, darling.”

“Are you going to punish me?”

“You’re an animal,” Hux hissed against his throat, free hand cupping Kylo’s jaw harshly. “You need to be punished like an animal.”

Kylo’s mouth almost started watering. “Yes, yes, do _whatever_...” He stumbled over his word, eyes wide and excited.

The General hummed, thumb stroking Kylo’s cheekbone. “Was all this simply to return my attention back to you?”

“I want you all to myself,” Kylo said honestly, hands groping at every part of Hux he could reach. “I’m too selfish to allow anything else. Can you deny that you wouldn’t do the same?”

“It’s like you said, lover; you’re mine... and I suppose I’m your, too,” Hux said with a shrug, placing an almost loving kiss to Kylo’s bottom lip. “I don’t really want it any other way. Now, get on your knees.”

Kylo complied obediently, stealing a quick kiss before he took his rightful place before Hux, the older man’s hand still twisted through his hair, forcing him down lower.

Oh, there was nowhere else Kylo wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Come pester me on [Tumblr!](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com)
> 
> I didn’t kill him because I’m digging the idea of him returning and still vying for Hux’s affection, only to be thwarted by Kylo so if anyone wants to see more of that please let me know.


End file.
